User blog:Ryukou/All I want for my birthday is a Rainbow Unicorn
Weird and child-like title, I know, but that's a serious request that's 100% related to BakuTech. First-up, a little backstory: For those who had witnessed me scramble over the White Sechs Tavanel about 2 years ago; I pretended to myself (and to everybody) that I already gave up on the Rainbow Campaign ones due to having been overpriced by my old contact. Yeah, I was ripped off. With a new contact person, he was able to give me reasonable prices for the rest of the unicorns for as long as I provide him with complete information. The downside is, we have not yet found the Bright Sechs Tavanel (Haos White with Gold Normal Convert Parts). Tavanel what? For those who need a flashback on these guys or for those who have not yet known their awesomeness; Let me enumerate all the variations of the Unicorn named Sechs Tavanel: '(Sechs Tavanel Cup White and Black Stage Campaign)' 1. White Sechs Tavanel - Standard Non-Elemental White Sechs Tavanel with 6 Normal Convert Parts. Product Code: PROM-02 http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/File:CIMG5736.jpg Wiki Picture *1.1 Completed White Sechs Tavanel - Non-Elemental White Sechs Tavanel with all six Metal Convert Parts from various BTC and BTD packages. Follows the same concept as Marvel's Build-a-Figure. http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/File:Zen0.jpg Wiki Picture '(Sechs Tavanel Cup Rainbow Stage Campaign)' 2. Fire Sechs Tavanel - Pyrus Red Sechs Tavanel with 6 Normal Convert Parts painted in Silver. April 2013 prize. http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/File:Firetava.jpg Wiki Picture 3. Aqua Sechs Tavanel - Aquos Blue Sechs Tavanel with 6 Normal Convert Parts painted in Silver. May 2013 prize. http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/File:B_tavanel-aqua.jpg Wiki Picture 4. Gaia Sechs Tavanel - Subterra Yellow-Orange Sechs Tavanel with 6 Normal Convert Parts painted in Gunmetal Black. June 2013 prize. http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/File:B_tavanel-gaia.jpg Wiki Picture 5. Bright Sechs Tavanel - Haos White Sechs Tavanel with 6 Normal Convert Parts painted in Gold. July 2013 prize. http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sechstavanel-bright.jpg Wiki Picture 6. Dark Sechs Tavanel - Darkus Black Sechs Tavanel with 6 Normal Convert Parts painted in Purple. August 2013 prize. http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sechstavanel-dark.jpg Wiki Picture 7. Wind Sechs Tavanel - Ventus White Sechs Tavanel with 6 Normal Convert Parts painted in Green. September 2013 prize. http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sechstavanel-wind.jpg Wiki Picture (Standard Product Release) 8. Sechs Tavanel Rainbow Clear ver. - Slightly-translucent White Sechs Tavanel with multi-colored Normal convert parts. Product Code: BTA-21 Tavanel Gekitou Set. Arguably the only way to obtain a Sechs Tavanel without scouring in non-English websites. http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/File:$_57_%282%29.jpg Wiki Picture (Magazine Raffle) 9. Chimera Sechs Tavanel - Sechs Tavanel painted in the same hues as Seis Tavanel with Red Metal Convert Parts. Coro Coro Magazine Raffle Exclusive. Only 100 exists in the world. http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/File:New_tavanel.jpg Wiki Picture In conclusion (Note: EDITED) There are 9 different color variations of Sechs Tavanel; 10 in all if you count the Fullmetal custom for the white Sechs Tavanel. Sounds many? Not quite. Honestly, the number of Sechs Tavanel variations will fit snuggly in the Hex-shaped Bakugan Display Case and that is my goal for this year. The tip of the iceberg should have been a Fullmetal Rainbow Sechs Tavanel in which all the metal parts are colored instead of just shiny Silver. Sadly, however, this is impossible unless you do repaints for the last three because only 3 colored metal parts were made available as Jiseidai (WHF) consollation prizes: Fire Metal Cross, Aqua Metal Sole and Gaia Metal Cross. As for me, right now, I am furiously searching for the last one that I need to complete the Rainbow campaign: The Bright Sechs Tavanel. I'm not even going to troll the fates and search for the Chimera Sechs Tavanel because that would be next to impossible. For those that are reading this, kindly provide me with a link to Yahoo Auctions Japan, Mandarake, anywhere. It doesn't matter for as long as it's either in English or Japanese (the 2 languages I know) so that I can feed the info to my contact. What Keith needs: *White Sechs Tavanel *Bright Sechs Tavanel Priority Necessary Tags in Japanese *Bakugan 爆丸 *BakuTech 爆TECH or 爆テク *Sechs Tavanel 統(ゼクス)タヴァネル or 統'タヴァネル' *Sechs Tavanel White 統'タヴァネル' ホワイト *Sechs Tavanel Bright 統'タヴァネル' ブライト All help would be appreciated! With lots of love, Keithy Category:Blog posts